


Networking 101

by ReturnToFiction



Category: Community (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual!Harvey, Competitive!Harvey, Eventual Marvey, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Mike Ross /Loves/ Sex, MikexHarvey - Freeform, PWP, Smut, jealousy (if you squint), marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToFiction/pseuds/ReturnToFiction
Summary: Mike Ross falls into bed with his occasional fuck buddy, Jeff Winger.Harvey notices and wants a piece of Mike for himself.[Final Pairing is Marvey. In this fic, Jeff was never disbarred (or went to Greendale) and is a New York hotshot.]
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Networking 101

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Suits or Community or any of the characters in this story. This is a non-commercial, fair-use work.]

This wasn’t the first time that Harvey had brought Mike along to a cocktail mixer and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Harvey insisted that they were excellent networking opportunities, though Mike was almost tempted to believe that they were Harvey’s way of rewarding him—if Mike worked extra hard then, every now and again, he’d find himself spending his Friday night drinking champagne with pretty people rather than proofing briefs until his eyes ached.

When the pair had arrived, they’d moved around the room together, greeting acquaintances and making all the necessary small talk. Once they’d done that, Harvey had left Mike to his own devices, telling him to ‘make some friends’ and ‘stay out of trouble’. With Harvey off mingling, Mike had decided to head for familiar territory—the bar.

Mike had been sat alone for less than ten minutes when Jeff Winger found him. Jeff and Mike had seen each other a few times before, but never under these circumstances. They’d first met at a club, and while they each knew the other was a lawyer, their history comprised solely of casual hookups, not encounters at upscale social events. Mike was surprised it had taken him this long to come across Jeff during the course of his work.

“Well, well. Look who it is!” Jeff grinned, coming to stand with Mike.

“Hey!” Mike replied, pleasantly surprised—Jeff was fun and familiar.

“Buy you a drink?” Jeff asked, noticing Mike’s nearly empty glass—one of the things that Mike liked about Jeff was that he always cut to the chase. Mike accepted the offer without hesitation. It couldn’t hurt to have a drink with him, could it?

Jeff ordered them both a scotch and, whilst the bartender worked on their order, made a show of looking Mike up and down. Mike suddenly became aware that Jeff had only ever seen him in clothes that he wore clubbing—usually jeans that were a fraction too tight to be respectable and a soft t-shirt. “Always figured you’d clean up nice,” Jeff murmured, leaning in a little so that he wouldn’t be overheard.

Their drinks arrived and Mike promptly forgot about Harvey’s instruction to mingle with as many people as possible. It wasn’t Mike’s fault, not really; Jeff was charming and attractive and easy to make conversation with—lots of people would be distracted by him. Besides, if Harvey was to look their way, he would simply see Mike chatting with a fellow lawyer; there was no way he’d ever guess that the pair had fallen into bed together a handful of times over the years.

Time seemed to move by much quicker now that Mike was drinking with a familiar face, and, before he knew it, Jeff was shepherding him outside the venue citing a need for some fresh air.

It was much quieter outside. A few of the attendees were having a discreet cigarette away from the entrance, while a few others were standing by the roadside seemingly waiting for cabs. Jeff led Mike away from the building slightly; they were still on the property but were unlikely to be heard—or seen—by any other guests.

The pair stood close together, within touching distance. Without preamble, Jeff reached up and ran the back of his finger gently down Mike’s cheek. As he reached the man’s jaw, Jeff turned his wrist just slightly so that he could sweep the pad of his thumb across Mike’s lip.

“Come home with me?” Jeff murmured, his fingers continuing the featherlight touches as he moved his hand down over the fabric of Mike’s shirt.

Mike pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, gazing up at the slightly taller man. He knew what his body wanted him to do, but his traitorous mind was urging him to be sensible. Sure, he’d spent most of the evening with Jeff, but he was there to network, right? Using the event to hook-up might be a step too far, and Harvey would probably notice his absence.

“I want to, but I came here with someone,” Mike replied. Jeff raised his eyebrows slightly and Mike realized that he’d been mis-interpreted, so he hurried on. “Not like that. Harvey’s not into guys and, even if he was, he wouldn’t want _me._ Not that I’m insulting your taste in men! Or, well, I guess your taste in me. I’m going to stop talking now,” Mike finished with a flush. Suddenly, he became deeply interested in his dress shoes, only looking up when Jeff’s hand on his chin coaxed him into doing so.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Jeff noted, looking both calm and relaxed. “So, we’ve established that Harvey isn’t going to fuck you tonight. In which case, may I suggest that you consider the candidate in front of you?” Jeff licked his lips and Mike promptly decided that the action should be illegal—it was unfairly attractive.

It was all so unfair; Mike was vibrating with nervous energy, whereas Jeff was so composed, so self-assured, so _smooth._ Mike’s mind unhelpfully supplied that he could have been describing Harvey, too.

Mike couldn’t resist.

“Okay, let me just head in and say goodnight? If I disappear without warning, it will just give Harvey an excuse to yell at me on Monday, and he loves to start the week with criticising me—it’s a favourite pastime of his.” Mike realized he was babbling again and quickly headed inside, hoping that his cheeks wouldn’t still be burning by the time he located his boss.

Thankfully, he found Harvey almost immediately. He was leaning against the bar as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Next to him, a leggy brunette was pressed almost completely against him, her gaze intent and her wine glass full. Mike wondered how much her heels were hurting her feet; his own shoes were uncomfortable enough and they didn’t have a six-inch spike on the back.

As Mike approached, the woman leaned impossibly closer to Harvey and whispered in his ear; whatever she said made Harvey look at her like he was hungry, and Mike suddenly hoped that her shoes were agony. Shaking off the unwelcome pang of ill-feeling, Mike pushed through the crowd, coming to stand on Harvey’s other side.

“Harvey,” Mike greeted. “I’m, uh, heading out.”

Harvey dragged his gaze away from his companion and glanced at Mike. “Going home so early, Rookie? The night is young, still plenty of networking to be done.” The woman giggled at Harvey’s words. Her manicured fingers were wrapped around his bicep now, as if she was staking her claim. Apparently, Harvey had no qualms with using networking to hook-up, so Mike figured that he could give himself the same liberty.

“Yeah, home.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie—he was going to _someone’s_ home. Harvey studied his face for a moment and Mike realized that he was being read; Harvey nearly always knew when he was lying, and Mike half expected his boss to comment, but he simply gave him a small shrug. If Harvey had realized that Mike wasn’t being truthful, then he’d evidently decided that he didn’t care why.

“See you Monday then, Rook.” Harvey gave Mike’s face one last look over before reverting his attention to the woman on his arm. Dismissed, Mike made his way back outside, pushing Harvey and the woman out of his thoughts to make way for ones about Jeff, instead. When Mike exited the hotel, he noticed that Jeff was standing by a cab; he’d evidently called for one while waiting for Mike. The man smiled when he saw Mike approaching, and the blond sped up just a little bit—Harvey wasn’t the _only_ shiny man at the event. Jeff wordlessly held the car door open for Mike, who slid in with a grin. A minute later, he and Jeff were speeding towards Manhattan.

*

Mike woke up on Saturday morning in Jeff’s bed, the white sheets bunched messily around his waist, and his arms and legs entangled with those belonging to the man next to him. There was a dull ache in most of his body but it wasn’t unpleasant, and it immediately reminded him of the night before. Mike remembered Jeff’s sinful tongue and the way he’d used it to explore his mouth, neck, stomach, and thighs before flipping him over. He remembered Jeff’s fingers, the way they’d pushed inside him, practised and skilful, preparing him for something even better. He remembered the sweet-nothings and encouragements that Jeff had whispered into his skin as he pushed in, filling him.

Unbidden, Mike’s thoughts strayed to Harvey, and he spent a moment wondering if Harvey talked in bed or if he was silent and intense. Mike thought that Harvey would be a talker, the sort of man who could say the dirtiest things without a hint of shame. Mike was hard.

Almost reflexively, Mike rolled his hips, pressing his erection into Jeff’s thigh. Jeff stirred, roused by the movement or maybe the breathy gasp that Mike had let out—perhaps, both. Mike loved morning sex, loved how easy it was when he body was lax from sleep. He loved how long the comfortable, sated feeling lasted. Mike rolled his hips again, letting his hand rest on Jeff’s toned stomach. He could feel Jeff’s cock start to swell against him as the man stirred a little more.

“Mike,” the man hummed, his arm pulling Mike closer into him. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to assess the situation before a devilish grin lazily spread across his mouth. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” he murmured. “What do you need, baby?”

Mike moved his hips more insistently this time and moved his hand so that his fingers wrapped around Jeff’s cock, which was full and hard now.

“You need my cock? Need me to fuck you?” Mike was nodding unashamedly before Jeff had even finished talking, which made Jeff chuckle quietly. The man pressed a kiss to Mike’s forehead—the only part of Mike’s face he could reach in his current position—and disentangled himself in order to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand.

Mike was so relaxed—and well fucked from last night—that there wasn’t much prep needed. Before long, Jeff was spooning him, pulling Mike backwards until his cock pushed into the pliant blond in front of him. “Good boy,” Jeff whispered, voice rough from arousal and sleep.

Harvey had called Mike a ‘good boy’ once, when Mike had found a loophole in a contract that Louis had missed; Mike wasn’t likely to forget that particular comment, eidetic memory or not. The phrase was used innocently, of course, but it had still sent an inexplicable little something down Mike’s spine. He replayed the memory in his mind, now. Harvey’s piercing gaze, the way his lips looked as they formed the words. Mike shuddered, and Jeff tightened his hold on Mike’s hip. When Mike came with a cry a few minutes later, he thought about Harvey.

*

On Monday morning, Mike had trouble looking Harvey in the eyes. Harvey, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to stop looking at Mike. Briefly, Mike had worried he had something on his face, but then he’d studied Harvey a little closer; Harvey wasn’t looking at Mike’s face so much as looking _into_ him. Something paranoid in Mike’s gut told him that Harvey knew where Mike had been Friday night and Saturday morning, but that was preposterous, right? Yet, Harvey kept looking straight into Mike’s soul all through-out the morning. Harvey didn’t say anything, though, and the uncertainty of the whole situation was making Mike squirm. He also couldn’t escape it, considering that he was working in Harvey’s office for the day. By lunchtime, he was half tempted to tell Harvey to spit it out, but something told him that wasn’t a good idea.

It was nearly three pm when Harvey finally dropped the bombshell he’d been cradling. “So, how’s Jeff Winger?” Harvey asked, as if he was inquiring about the weather. Mike actually dropped his highlighter.

“What?” Mike said, completely lacking the ability to say anything more intelligent. How the hell did Harvey know?

“Jeff. I saw you and him at the bar together on Friday. You seemed to be hitting it off quite well,” Harvey mused, and it aggravated Mike to see how clearly Harvey was enjoying this. Harvey _knew_. Mike wasn’t sure how Harvey knew but he was sure that he did; after all, Mike knew all of Harvey’s expressions by heart and this one was textbook.

Mike scrambled to undertake some damage control. “Oh, Jeff. Yeah, he seemed alright. Apparently, he’s a defence attorney on the other side of town,” he commented, trying to make it sound as if he’d only met Jeff that evening and that they’d discussed nothing other than their careers. “You know him?”

“Yup,” Harvey said surely, openly smirking now. “Met him at a couple of other events; enough times to know his modus operandi.”

“What?” Mike asked again, vaguely aware that he was going to start sounding like a broken record soon.

“Jeff shows up at an event, mingles a minimal amount, and then ends up at the bar accompanied by a pretty, young blonde. They drink and then leave together,” Harvey surmised, like he was reciting case facts. “They’re usually pretty, blonde _women_ , mind you, but I know he’s an equal opportunist when it comes to these matters. I’m certainly not judging.” Harvey shrugged, while Mike desperately wished that the ground below him would open up and swallow him.

“I didn’t— I mean, we didn’t, um. It wasn’t like _that,_ we were just—”

“Your shirt collar doesn’t quite hide that mark on your neck, just FYI,” Harvey pointed out, cutting Mike off before the other man could finish his sentence. Mike’s hand flew to his neck and, moments later, he realized it was basically an admission. Mike averted his eyes, irritated.

“Hey, I’m only teasing, rookie,” Harvey soothed, though his tone was still amused. He was clearly enjoying the whole situation, even though he only knew the half of it. At least Harvey didn’t know that Mike had pictured him a few times while having sex with Jeff. If Harvey ever found that out, Mike would change his name and leave the country.

“Well, I’m glad my life is amusing. Can we get back to the Ivy case, now? We’ve got a lot to do.”

Harvey gave Mike a considering look and seemed to decide to lay-off his associate. Mike was sure, though, that Harvey had just put it on the back-burner, ready to be brought up again later when Harvey felt like teasing Mike.

*

Harvey brought it up again four days, five hours and forty-seven minutes later (and Mike hated how he knew that, but it wasn’t like he could turn that brain of his off, so).

The Ivy case had gone swimmingly and, seeing as how it was a Friday night, Harvey had insisted on them going out for drinks to celebrate. They’d been at the bar for at least an hour, and both Mike and Harvey had gone a little heavy on the scotch (Mike would have preferred beer, but Harvey was buying and therefore ordering). It was safe to say that they were both tipsy and toe-ing the line of drunk. One or two more drinks away from it, maybe. Perhaps this was why Harvey was back to staring at Mike.

“What you looking at, Harvey?” Mike grinned. “See something you like?”

“So, you’re back to normal,” Harvey stated, as though Mike hadn’t spoken. The statement threw Mike a bit, his brain trying to work out what he’d done to make him abnormal.

“What?”

“You. You’re walking properly again. Monday you were a lil funny on that front.” Harvey’s eyes were a tad too bright as he smiled at Mike over his glass.

Mike both had and hadn’t been expecting Harvey to bring it up. He was caught off guard by the timing but the comment itself felt inevitable. Harvey _never_ let sleeping dogs lie.

“Yeah, well,” Mike replied, because there wasn’t much else he could say.

“Was it good?” Confident as ever, Harvey didn’t look the least bit abashed. The bastard. When Mike’s jaw dropped a little, Harvey pressed on. “When Jeff fucked you, was it good?”

Mike made a valiant effort to pull himself together. “He… I… We… It was… good, yeah.” Mike had such a way with words.

“Yeah?” Harvey practically purred, moving closer to Mike. “Tell me about it.”

That pulled Mike up short. Harvey wanted him to describe his night with Jeff? That was… unexpected. And a little odd. Yet, Mike wasn’t as freaked out as he should have been; something in the way that Harvey was looking at him made Mike want to do anything he asked.

“Well, we just got talking at the bar, you know? Then, he invited me home with him and, well.”

“Go on,” Harvey prompted. “Was he gentle with you? Rough?” Harvey moved even closer. Mike stopped breathing. “Did he make you scream? Beg? Cry? All of the above?” Harvey’s breath was warm and pleasant on Mike’s cheek—it made Mike shiver. What was Harvey’s angle? This wasn’t friendly ribbing, this was much, much more.

“He… fuck, Harvey. What—” Before Mike could finish his question, Harvey cut across him.

“I’d have made you do those things, Mike, if you’d have come home with me. I’d have worked you ’til you glowed,” Harvey promised. Mike’s brain short-circuited, and it took a lot of effort to force his next words out.

“I want you to do that to me,” he breathed. When had Harvey put his hand on Mike’s thigh?

Harvey looked smug, as he so often did. “You’d better come with me, then.”

*

Mike’s face was rubbing gently against Harvey’s ridiculously expensive sheets, and he could honestly say that there was nowhere he’d rather be. His feet were on the carpeted floor and he was bent over Harvey’s bed, naked and on display. The man himself was behind Mike, admiring the view of his associate.

Then, he sank gracefully to his knees and leant forward to flick his tongue over Mike’s hole. Mike immediately squirmed, so Harvey gave him a firm smack on the ass.

“Stay still, rookie. I’m still in charge, even here.”

Harvey leant forward again and got to work, teasing and circling Mike’s hole before pushing inside it with his tongue. God, if this wasn’t Mike’s dirty fantasies come to life—he was in ecstasy. A part of Harvey was _inside him._

It only took a few minutes for Mike’s thighs to start quivering. Rising, Harvey pulled Mike upwards so that the blond’s back was pressed into his chest. As Harvey had divested of his clothes when Mike did, his erection pressed firmly between Mike’s cheeks, no longer concealed by his suit pants. The hard pressure again Mike’s wet hole was inexplicably erotic, and he couldn’t help but moan quietly.

“Ready for more?” Harvey breathed.

“Yes,” Mike breathed, his eyes shut and his chest heaving.

“Where are your manners, rookie? Say please.”

“Please. Yes, please. Please, Harvey.” Mike tried to push back into his boss, but Harvey was having none of it.

“Patience, Mike. You’ll get it when I’m ready to give it to you,” Harvey teased, and Mike could have sobbed with impatience. Thankfully, he didn’t have long to wait; just moments later, Harvey pushed into him, making Mike’s mouth fall open with a gasp. Clearly, Harvey was as eager to be inside Mike as Mike was to have him.

“Oh my god,” Mike breathed, scrambling for something to hold on to and finding nothing suitable until Harvey pushed him forward, allowing Mike to grasp at the expensive sheets. The sensation was almost beyond Mike’s comprehension—Harvey was big and hard (for him!) and inside of him.

Harvey was relentless. He pushed in hard and deep, hitting Mike’s prostate every few thrusts, not letting up even when Mike’s speech became incoherent. If Harvey focused, it sounded like a mixture of pleas and moans and ‘fuck yes, Harvey’s. Harvey kept going, stopping only once to pull out, flip Mike onto his back, and push back in again.

“S’better,” Harvey panted. “Can see you now.”

Beneath Harvey, Mike was _glowing._ A light sheen of sweat covered his body and a healthy flush colored his face; his eyes were wide and his lips were slightly swollen.

“So fucking pretty,” Harvey breathed, taking in the art that was Mike. “You like that? You like my big cock in your pretty little ass?”

Mike was whining and writhing, his legs wrapped so tight around Harvey’s waist that it might have hurt under different circumstances.

“Jesus Christ, Mike. It’s like you were made for this—made for me. You’re such a good boy.”

All of a sudden, Mike was close, too close. Every muscle in his body was tightening and tensing and, before Mike could bring himself back from the edge, he was coming. He was _flying._

 _“_ Fuck, fuck fuck, _”_ the blond chanted, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, his back arching as a wave of ecstasy pulsed through him. Above him, Harvey was drinking in the sight, unable to hold back for much longer. Less than a minute later, Harvey was letting go too, pushing deep into Mike’s pliant body and burying his face into the shoulder of the man beneath him.

They didn’t move for several minutes, riding out their highs while wrapped tightly up in each other.

Eventually, Harvey raised his head to look at Mike, smiling at the dazed expression on the blond’s face.

“Better than, Jeff?” Harvey asked.

“Competitive asshole,” Mike laughed, sounding exhausted. “But yes, better than Jeff.”

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Non, je ne regrette rien.


End file.
